


Some Sunny Day

by Sammy1983Moose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy1983Moose/pseuds/Sammy1983Moose
Summary: In which Dipper Pines knows something dark and ominous is creeping around the corner, and he’s being destroyed in his efforts to prove to not only himself, but to his own family that Bill Cipher survived and is returning with a vengeance. (Check the notes for further info! Hope you enjoy! ☺️)





	1. September 28th, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I was majorly inspired by this video I found on YouTube (link below this) and I implore you guys; please go watch it!! It’s such an incredible video, and it made me miss Gravity Falls that much more!! I wrote this in the sort of way Dipper might write in his journal, though I think I may write future chapters a bit differently; who knows! I really hope you like this! Please let me know what you think. Much love!!
> 
> Edit: Chapter three switches into a more "story telling" perspective, so if first person isn't your thing, you can definitely feel free to skip to chapter 3! I really hope you guys enjoy!

September 28th, 2018

He’s back. I know he is. 

Let me rewind. It’s been 6 years since we first set foot in Gravity Falls, Oregon. My sister and I were 12 years old, and we’d been sent to spent the summer with our Grunkle Stan. Mabel and I thought we’d spend the time sitting by a lake, or climbing trees in the woods. She swore she’d find true love, and I swore I’d find out how to talk to people, how to make friends. Instead, we went toe to toe with a monster on par with the devil himself, and learned that nothing is ever what it seems. It took the entire town of Gravity Falls to stop him, and along the way I learned things I never knew I’d learn. This journal claims that I should trust no one, but that summer showed me that my family would always have my back, no matter what. 

Bill Cipher came terrifyingly close to destroying Gravity Falls that Summer, and would’ve undoubtedly taken the entire planet with it had it not been for the harrowing sacrifice my Grunkle Stan made. Bill Cipher was turned to stone, and every summer when Mabel and I have visited our friends in Gravity Falls, I have checked to ensure that stone figure still sits semi-submerged in the soil deep in the woods behind the mystery shack.

But just this past summer, right before we returned to Piedmont, I checked him one last time. Mabel calls me paranoid for my insistence to make sure he’s where he’s supposed to be, but I have good reason. My nightmares still haven’t stopped, and I know Mabel’s hasn’t either. Even Pacifica Northwest texts me in the middle of the night, because I’m the only one she knows will still be awake, and knows it’s for the same exact reason. 

There he sat, foreboding as ever, but something was wrong. I couldn’t figure it out, but something had shifted. The forest had been silent for the first time in a long time, and the air felt static. I’d tasted almost a coppery taste in my mouth, very suddenly nauseous and anxious, but I ignored it, running to meet Mabel by the bus. 

It wasn’t until we’d finally gotten home and in bed that I realized the last time I hadn’t heard a sound in the forest was when Bill had been alive. I could recall my Grunkle Ford muttering that even the animals knew how dangerous he was. 

That was three weeks ago, and I know I’ve been scaring Mabel. Barely sleeping or eating, I know I’ve been running myself into the ground, but all I can do is research on the latest happenings in that small town, and search desperately for a way that he somehow could’ve survived. I can’t let him return. He nearly took my entire family from me. 

I won’t let him return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the video! Please go watch, guys. It’s so, so amazing and was the inspiration behind this whole fic!!
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZRvDbhKsfCM


	2. October 4th, 2018

October 4th, 2018

Mabel cornered me today, demanding an answer I couldn’t supply. “What’s gotten into you?” She’d asked me. I don’t know the answer to that.

I haven’t slept in three days. I force myself to eat, purely to avoid more unanswerable questions, but my appetite is non-existent. All I can think about is the last day we’d spent in Gravity Falls before going back to school. The way the forest had been silent, the way Bill’s statue seemed just slightly off. I’ve tried desperately to stop thinking about it, to place it as far away from my mind as I could, but it won’t leave me alone. 

I finally got in contact with Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford after several calls to their satellite phone. They sounded concerned about Bill, but reassured me it wasn’t possible that he could’ve returned. Ford said that he, surely, would be the first to know if Bill made a comeback. After all, he and Stan were the ones who destroyed him. Bill would be out for blood, and wouldn’t hesitate to immediately track them both down. Bill, Ford had said, would be far too blinded by rage to stop and formulate. 

I’ve been trying to convince myself they’re right for days now, trying to believe that their words are true. It would make sense, after all, that Bill would crave revenge. 

But something tells me Bill would do the exact opposite. He’d bide his time until he had the energy, build a plan. Bill was many, many things, but stupid wasn’t one of them. Far from it. Uncle Ford knew Bill better than any of us, but I think he may be vastly underestimating him. Bill had never been the foolish type, and I have no reason to believe he’d choose now to start. 

I’ve been seeing him every time I shut my eyes. He won’t let me sleep. I don’t know how much longer I can take this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued! I really hope you guys are enjoying this! I might do something different with the next chapter, but I’m not sure. I’ll make a note in the beginning if I do! Thanks you guys! ❤️❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now is where the true story begins! I tried something different with the perspectives; I hope y'all like it! Lemme know what you think, and if you reckon I should keep going! I know this chapters sort of short, but I felt I had gone way too long without an update and wanted to put a little something out there, small as it may be!

“Dipper.”

 

“No.”

 

“Dipper, please.”

 

“I said no, Mabel.”

 

“Mason Pines!!”

 

He froze, frowning a little. Okay, fine. She really meant business, then.

 

“What, Mabel...?” He sighed, turning to finally face his sister in the middle of the hallway. He’d been able to avoid her questions all day, but they had their next class together and he’d had a feeling this would happen.

 

“Dipper, c’mon.. what’s going on with you? You look awful-“

 

“Oh, thanks,”

 

“What? It’s true! You look like you haven’t slept in a week. Would you please just tell me what’s going on? I’m really worried about you,” she admitted, eyebrows furrowed as she reached out to rest her hand on his arm. “You’re scaring me.”

 

A wave of guilt flooded him, wincing a little as he sighed again. “Mabel, I.. I’m sorry, okay? But I promise, I’m just fine.” He hated lying to his sister, but he himself wasn’t sure what had caused the sudden sleeplessness, the loss of appetite. The nightmares had started coming back, sudden and without warning, but he hadn’t been prepared for his stomach to turn at the idea of food. He’d hoped she wouldn’t catch on, but obviously that had been a useless thought. Her voice shook him from his train of thought, and he winced again at her words.

 

“Then why,” she countered, “Were you on the phone with Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan without telling me? I heard you the other night, Dipper. I wanted to talk to them too! It’s been, like, 2 months!” She frowned, and another wave of guilt threatened to swallow Dipper whole. The two men rarely got the chance to contact their niece and nephew, and he knew how much Mabel missed them both.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I just- I needed some advice was all. Everything’s fine, I promise. I’d tell you if it wasn’t, you know that. We tell each other everything,” He insisted, giving his sister the most reassuring smile he could. It seemingly worked, because she finally nodded a little and patted his shoulder.

 

“Well.. okay. I’m choosing to believe you. But seriously, Dip, if you don’t go to sleep tonight I’m going to put Benadryl in your dinner tomorrow.”

 

“That’s..” Dipper couldn’t help the choked laugh, grinning and shaking his head. “That’s so messed up. C’mon, we’re late for class. Mr. Rolin’s going to kill us.”

 

‘ _He’s not the only one._ ’

 

Dipper froze, but only for a second, a chill running down his spine. That voice.. it hadn’t come from his sister. She’d already moved on to talking about what she was doing for art class. No, he knew that distorted voice, far, far too well. Whether he had truly heard it or if he was going insane, he hadn’t a clue, and he wasn’t even sure which would be worse. But he did know one thing for sure; it had been the first time since they’d taken Bill down that he’d heard that voice in broad daylight. Often it was in his dreams, or even if he laid awake at night thinking too hard. Never had it happened in the daylight.

 

Dipper fought the urge to whip his head around to see where the demon was hiding, knowing he was already causing his twin to worry; she clearly hadn’t heard it, which meant it had been in his head. This, he realized with a sickened feeling in his gut, didn’t mean a damn thing one way or the other if it had been real or not. If Bill wanted to, he could easily have been inside Dippers head, and the thought of that alone made bile rise in his throat. He forced it down, opening the door to their science class and holding it open behind him for Mabel. He had to shake this, if only for her sake.

 

As they took their seats, Dipper recalled that brief time between the end of Weirdmageddon and the bus trip back home, and even the weeks that followed their arrival back in California, where Mabel struggled greatly to stop blaming herself for the events that had unfolded. She had, after all, handed Bill the rift herself. She’d been fooled so easily, her heart desperately wanting more summer to the point that she’d allowed herself to be tricked and lied to. The events that unfolded afterwards had destroyed an entire town; not irreparably, but nonetheless.

 

Mabel had blamed herself until she was sick, cried in her Uncles’ arms, even in his own, before she could finally listen to them and believe their words of comfort. She’d had to hide it all, too, when they’d gotten home, only able to break down in her brothers arms when they knew their parents were asleep. They could never know of Bill Cipher, or of the other monsters that they’d encountered, or even of the fact that neither elder Pines brother was deceased. If they’d known what had happened, they’d never see Gravity Falls or their Grunkles again. Keeping all of that internalized had been torturous to his sister, and had threatened on more than one occasion to break her.

 

After all of that, Dipper wouldn’t tear down the progress she’d worked so hard to make. He refused to let her be destroyed by this again, not when she’d done so well for years now. Dipper loved his sister, and would do anything to keep her safe. If that meant keeping her in the dark from what was happening to him, so be it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was 3 in the morning, and he was still wide awake. He itched to call Ford, to tell him what he’d heard, but Dipper knew if he were to place a call without Mabel again and she found out, she’d be hurt, and in any case Ford had told him not to worry. Easier said than done, he’d thought to himself when his Grunkle insisted to relax and focus on his studies. Sleep deprivation was funny in the way that it prevented exactly what he’d been asked to do.

 

The thought came to him again that night as he tried desperately to sleep. He had gotten two hours of sleep before school the previous night, and knew his mind would truly start fighting against him if he didn’t sleep, and yet there he was again, wide awake at three in the morning.

 

He’s not the only one.

 

The words rang in his head again, though this time it was only a memory, a thought he was processing by himself. It didn’t echo around in his skull and sound like nails on a chalkboard the way the voice earlier had sounded to him, and he was grateful for that. With a resigned sigh, Dipper finally sat up and rubbed at his eyes, reaching and turning the bedside lamp on. It was clear sleep wouldn’t be coming tonight either, so, he decided, he might as well make use of the time he would otherwise waste by staring at the ceiling. Getting to his feet, Dipper’s movements were quiet, deliberate. Mabel had known he wasn’t sleeping at night, and though he assumed it was the bags under his eyes, he wouldn’t risk waking her or their parents. Taking his place at his desk, the young man flipped open his journal Mabel had gifted to him years ago.

 

He’d worked hard on the text laid out before him; nearly every page was filled with the knowledge that hadn’t been in his Grunkle Ford’s first three editions. Additional information on creatures Ford had written about and studied, new creatures Dipper himself had gained intelligence on since leaving Gravity Falls. Several pages were dedicated to what he knew about the dream demon that had, until recently, been considered vanquished. His parents had gotten ahold of the book once; Dipper had been outside all afternoon with his sister and a friend of his, only to come inside and find his parents in the kitchen, book in hand.

 

“What, uh.. What’s goin’ on?” he had asked them, trying to play it off as if it weren’t a big deal. He’d used Ford and Stan’s names both in his retelling of Bill Cipher’s destruction of Gravity Falls, along with Mabels, and he knew there was no way he could possibly explain how he’d known Stan had a twin unless the surly old man had given the details himself. Even then, he knew certain parts didn’t align with his parents’ understanding of Gravity Falls, and that was without the dream demon who nearly killed them.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” his mother asked, and Dipper had felt a wild panic in his chest, shaking his head slightly.

 

“We had no idea you wrote so well, son!” The praise she threw at him nearly gave him whiplash.

 

They’d asked how he knew of Stan, believing Ford was the one running the Mystery Shack, and how he’d come up with such a wild, intricately detailed story. He’d just laughed it off nervously, shrugging and telling them he’d had a lot of downtime that summer and had developed the story from there. He don’t know how, but they both bought it. Nonetheless, Dipper never left his journal unattended again, and had taken to hiding it under a loose floorboard under his bed.

 

He was an hour into writing about a recent Jersey Devil sighting when there was the quietest knock at his door, barely there and nearly missed. “Yeah?” he whispered in response, and the door was nudged open just so, revealing his sister standing in the doorway, two steaming cups in her hands.

 

“Mabel? What’re you doing up?” he asked, frowning a bit as he watched her cross the room and set a cup on his desk. Tea, he realized, and he managed a small smile despite his confusion.

 

“You’ve been awake all night, haven’t you? I could practically hear you thinking,” Mabel replied, leaning against the wall and taking a sip from her own cup. “I’m serious about drugging your dinner, you know.”

 

“That’s still really messed up,” Dipper let out a quiet chuckle, shaking his head. “You’re awake the same as me. What’s your excuse?”

 

“I’m not wide awake every single night, Dip,” she countered, shaking her head. “Having a sleepless night every now and then is normal. Well, at least it is for me. What’s not normal is going days on end without rest. You haven’t been like this since we came home that first summer.”

 

Dipper was quiet for a moment, eyes focused on his cup of tea, before shaking his head slightly. “Mabel, I promise you.. Everything’s okay. I’m not sure what’s gotten into me, but I’ll be okay. Look, I’ll finish this off and go to sleep right now, okay? Promise,” he looked up at her and gave her the most sincere smile he could muster, hand coming out to pat at her arm. “You should do the same. We may not have school tomorrow, but I’ve got a pretty interesting search in the forest planned and I could use my favorite sibling there to help me.”

 

“I’m your only sibling, goober,” Mabel snorted, smiling and rolling her eyes. “Okay, fine. Go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow, Dipper.”

 

Dipper watched his sister leave, hating himself for having lied to his sisters face like that. He could only silently apologize to her, listening to her own bedroom door shut before burying his face in his hands with a groan.


End file.
